The NoCo Rainbow
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Various drabbles based off of things that are the colors of the rainbow. All are centered around Noah/Cody. Slash.


Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Noah/Cody  
Warning: Slash  
Plot: Various drabbles based off of things that are the colors of the rainbow. All are centered around Noah/Cody  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't know how else to put this; I don't own

The NoCo Rainbow

RED: Strawberries

Noah hated strawberries. He hated them with a fiery passion. That was probably why he was so angry when Cody ordered them both strawberry cheesecakes for their anniversary dessert.

Later, however, he found out that he actually did like strawberries. Especially when they came with cream and Cody.

Orange: Monarch Butterflies

Cody could never decide on a nickname for Noah. He knew a lot of French, and therefore wanted it to be in that particular language (which Noah was fluent in).

"Ma cherie?" He would ask one day. Noah would just frown and shake his head furiously.

"If you want me to have a nickname, something more original would do."

Cody nodded his agreement and looked out the kitchen window, where he and Noah were currently eating breakfast. His eyes caught something fluttering by flowers in the box.

"How about, _mi Papillion_*?"

Noah followed his gaze out the window and smiled at the fluttering orange figure in the flower box.

"Okay."

Yellow: Bees

The campers were not surprised to learn that Ezekiel had still not learned his 'birds and bees'.

After explaining, rather crudely, to him the basics, he turned to them with a blank stare.

"If that's how it is for girls and guys, what about Noah and Cody, eh?"

That's how the others learned of Noah and Cody's relationship.

Green: Kakapo

Noah, being the bookworm he was, automatically knew that the kakapo was a bright green parrot that was both flightless and nocturnal.

It was this piece of information that landed him with a thousand dollars, almost equivalent to the money he lost on Total Drama Island.

He used it to buy a house in New York, where he and Cody could live together.

Blue: Forget-Me-Nots

Noah and Cody hardly ever fought. When they did, it would usually end up with a mumbled apology and lots of make-up kisses.

There biggest argument was over something very trivial. Actually, neither boy could remember how it started.

They both remembered how it ended, though.

_Noah walked into their room and spotted a crying Cody. Sighing as he wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, he nestled a bouquet of flowers into a vase on the dresser._

_Cody woke up the next morning to a sleeping Noah and a bright bush of forget-me-not's in front of him._

Indigo: Night

Nighttime was Cody's favorite time. It was not only calm and quiet, but it was the also the only time he and Noah were together, alone.

Needless to say, they found some very creative ways to spend their time together.

Violet: Jelly

Everyday when Cody would come home from the video store where he worked for lunch, he would find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich waiting for him.

He hated jelly. But, he never had the heart to tell Noah this.

One day, though, after scraping off the jelly from one sandwich, Noah walked into the kitchen.

"Oh," he said. "I see you found the sandwiches our neighbors brought over. You know, the older ones to our left? They always think that we never get enough to eat."

Cody felt his mouth drop, but Noah did not notice. Instead, he took Cody's plate, with the sandwich still on it, and dumped it down the garbage disposal.

As the _whirring_ noise slowed, Noah got out some bread and peanut butter from the cupboard. He smiled softly at Cody.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, kissing Cody lightly on the forehead.

"I know you hate jelly."

End

Phew, that was tough! Not to mention the fact I was writing this with my little cousins in the room… they kept asking me what I was writing and I didn't know how to explain!

Happy Spring, everyone! I hope you have fun doing whatever over the break (if you have one).

*_Papillion_ is 'butterfly' in French. That's what they saw on the windowsill. If you notice something wrong with the French, I'm sorry, I take Spanish. I just think that French is an awesome language.

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
